1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic imaging apparatus, and more particularly, to a collimation assembly provided with an adjustment bracket capable of flexing to receive a light source.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Optical systems used in laser printers may be characterized as having three sub-systems or assemblies, namely, a laser diode/pre-scan optical assembly, a scanning assembly, and a post-scan assembly. Typically, the laser diode/pre-scan optical assembly includes a laser diode emitting a diverging laser beam, a collimation lens for collimating the beam emitted by the laser diode, and a pre-scan lens to focus the beam in a process direction prior to it striking the scanning device. During manufacturing, the distance between the collimation lens and the laser diode may be varied so as to focus the beam generated by the laser diode relative to the collimation lens. It would be desirable to have an improved laser diode/collimation lens mounting arrangement so as to more precisely locate the laser diode and collimation lens relative to one another.